


Patience

by ThunderfrostGoddess2



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderfrostGoddess2/pseuds/ThunderfrostGoddess2
Summary: Loki had learned a lot about patience during his growing years. Specially when he was a teenager.





	Patience

Loki had learned a lot about patience during his growing years. Specially when he was a teenager. 

He was usually sitting on the silent library alone, reading about new spells and potions when Thor came in silently. 

At least Thor thought he was being silent, but Loki could hear his steps from miles aways. 

"don't" he said calmly without turning his head back to look at his older brother, that immediately lose the smile. 

"c'mon brother… give me a chance" he chuckled. 

"I'm trying to study and you're annoying me" he warned looking at his books. 

"I haven't done nothing yet" Thor smiled and took the book from Loki's hands. 

"Hey!" 

"spend some time with me" Thor whined 

"we are now… now go" Loki said after a second. 

Thor got up and stood up behind Loki, massaging him shoulders and making his younger brother purr, feeling the tension on his muscles going away. 

"what's making you so tense, brother mine" Thor asked softly. 

"you" Loki lied and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Thor's big hands on his shoulders. 

Thor smiled "right, I'm the cause of all your problems" he pressed a spot harder. 

"ouch! And yes… you are" Loki lied again. Thor was his sun, his world, his everything. 

"Then maybe I should go" Thor stepped back, making Loki stand up quickly and pull him into a hard kiss. 

Thor held him by the hips, pressing their bodies together. 

"Patience, brother mine"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me at tumblr @thunderfrostgodess2


End file.
